Hida Hitoshi
Hida Hitoshi was a bushi of the Crab Clan. Appearance Hitoshi was a large, thick-shouldered man. His hair was long and rumpled, and had a thick moustache hung from his lip. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Demeanor Hitoshi's grandfather was a ronin who joined a Crab vassal family during a Twenty Goblin Winter. His father was a hero of the Clan War who so distinguished himself that he was adopted as a true Hida. Hitoshi was eager to prove himself, and his determination had given him a focused, headstrong character. Secrets of the Crab, p. 22 Goraiku Friendship Hitoshi was invited to assist the celebration for the creation of the Goraiku family, a vassal family of the Moshi. Moshi Goraiku, the Goraiku Daimyo, was a worshipper of Lord Yakamo, and wished to forge closer bonds with Yakamo's clan. Hitoshi left the event with a true friend, and agreed to send Crab samurai to train with the Goraiku in exchange for an equal number of Goraiku's men to serve under Hitoshi. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 45 Liaison to the Shogun Allegiance to the Shogun When Hida Kuon asked for someone to act as an emissary to Akodo Kaneka, Hitoshi immediately volunteered. He became a personal friend of Kaneka and one of the six warriors who broke their wakizashi to declare their loyalty to Kaneka and proclaim him Shogun. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf Hitoshi was not suited to politics, so he acted as emissary to the Shogun, becoming a familiar face in the Yasuki lands. He developed a friendship with the de facto Yasuki leader, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. Secrets of the Crab, p. 23 Hatred to the Dragon Hitoshi hated the Dragon Clan because of the fate of his cousin, Hida Hogai. Hogai was sent to the Dragon court as an Ambassador of the Crab, and the Crab were sent Mirumoto Hyosuke in return. Hogai was very quickly tattooed and became Hitomi Hogai, which Hitoshi interpreted as a betrayal by the Dragon. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Kuon's Advisor His ties with Kaneka helped him find a place in the cabinet of Hida Kuon's advisors. His political views were frequently at odds with more traditional Crab, such as Toritaka Tatsune. Season of the Crab: Honor in War Shiro Hiruma Besieged Hiruma Todori was sent to inform Hida Kuon that Hiruma Castle was besieged by the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni, and got Kuon's promise to not divert Crab forces from the Kaiu Wall. Kuon commanded Iuchi Hari, the Unicorn ambassador, to gather reinforcements in Yasuki lands. Hitoshi raged against the idea, citing Hida O-Ushi's death as a reason not to weaken their forces in Yasuki Lands. Kuon did not take well to the reminder, and hit Hitoshi flat on his back to remind him that the Crab Clan's only enemy was the Shadowlands. Last Tower Despite his more diplomatic personality, Hitoshi was every bit the Crab warrior and proved himself valiantly in battle. During the Battle for the Last Tower in 1159, Hitoshi was the first to rush to protect Hida Kuon from Kyofu. Requested Aid to the Shogun's Court Hitoshi requested aid to his allies in the Shogun' court, being the Crab Clan constantly under assault from waves of the Lost. Akodo Ijiasu sent Akodo Tadenori, a renowned old general under his command, and Kaneka offered his new Crfane advisor as well. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Ambassador from Afar Again at Yasuki Yashiki with the Shogun, an ambassador from the Ivory Kingdoms, Rama Singh, disembarked in the city. Rama Singh left the city toward Crane lands to make a trade treaty with them. Hitoshi told to Akodo Ijiasu that he would send a party against the ambassador, without Kaneka's permission. The Lion remembered Hitoshi to not do it or to face him to death. Shinsei's Last Hope Hitoshi, was among Kuon's advisors present in Kaiu Shiro in 1160, when it was learned that there would be an imminent attack on Shinsei's Last Hope. Hitoshi suggested to let the village to be conquered by Shadowlands. Kuon silenced him, and reminded Hitoshi that the Crab swore that the Crab would never give ground again, after the Kaiu towers fell. Kuon ordered his advisors to send reinforcements in the hopes that Yasuki Hachi and his two hundred men would buy them enough time to reach the village. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf See also * Hida Hitoshi/Meta External Links * Hida Hitoshi (Dark Allies) * Hida Hitoshi Exp (Heaven and Earth) Category:Crab Clan Members